Porque yo, ahora soy la otra
by Dhianne Mindfreak
Summary: Muchas veces me hice la fuerte, la indiferente, la valiente; hoy eso queda fuera. Me gustaría decir que la parte más difícil es dejarte ir, pero nunca estuve segura de tenerte en realidad...Nos queremos pero no es suficiente. Nos olvidaremos. Ya es tiempo


**Disclaimer: blaaa blaaaa... de flojera hhahah ya se lo saben no? :D**

* * *

><p>En cada esquina hay alguien intentando salvar al mundo, mientras yo te busco en cada una por si algún día intentas salvarme a mi… Muchas veces me hice la fuerte, la indiferente, la valiente; hoy eso queda fuera. Hoy esto es lo que siento y lo que espero algún día dejar de sentir. Y me gustaría decir que la parte más difícil es dejarte ir, pero nunca estuve segura de tenerte en realidad. Nos queremos, pero no es suficiente. Nos olvidaremos. Ya es tiempo. Debemos hacerlo.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_¿Capricho, atracción física o amor instantáneo? La adrenalina y la indiferencia se van intercalando, pero enamorarse no esta en mi vocabulario._

_._

Estaba preparada para todo, o al menos para casi todo, eso creía tontamente yo. Pero la vida se había empeñado en demostrarme una y otra vez lo equivocada que estaba; no sabía que una persona pudiera cambiarme tanto, tampoco que el sentimiento que tenía clavado en el pecho fuera real, ni que la misma idea que me hiciera sonreír pudiera hacerme llorar. Ignoraba el hecho de pasar noches en vela con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, y días que fácilmente podría comparar con años enteros de vacío y confusión. Me parecía imposible depender de esta manera de alguien y tener la paciencia que antes no habría tenido para esperar algo que siempre supe, no iba a llegar. No sabía que alguien pudiera lastimarme así, mucho menos que yo lo permitiera. No sabía que existía _él_. Y ahora estoy aquí rompiendo la promesa que me hice a mi misma, llorando, por haberlo amado tanto.

Afuera llovía mucho, todo el día estuvo así , me hubiera parecido de lo más normal ver a _Noé _afuera de mi casa, diciéndome que subiera al barco, porque el mundo se inundaba, sonreír ante esa posibilidad, pero igual me sentía con pocas ganas de sobrevivir al diluvio y mucho menos estaba para bromas tontas. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, igual que la habitación. Me sentía como león enjaulado, entre cuatro paredes tristes, como una prisión. Uff, esto estaba fatal. No podía pensar en nada más que en _él_ y el pequeño enfrentamiento que había tenido esta mañana con _ella_, quizá porque no tenía nada más interesante en que invertir mi tiempo, o quizá porque yo era masoquista... Tal vez me buscara un nuevo pasatiempo, algo más productivo.

"Iba saliendo de casa, como de costumbre era tardísimo, esperaba que el profesor de cálculos financieros me dejara pasar sin darme ningún discurso o ponerme mala cara, estaba tan angustiada haciendo los cálculos del tiempo que me costaría llegar a la escuela con la lluvia de por medio que ni siquiera la vi, pasando a su lado ignorándola olímpicamente, aunque en realidad, eso no era tan difícil. Me tomó del brazo con una brusquedad innecesaria, haciéndome girar en su dirección y verla a la cara.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de ocultar mi sorpresa al verla allí, pero antes de que comenzara con su monólogo ya sabía sobre que iba a hablarme, el único tema que podíamos tener en común era _él_. Me miró con desprecio, como si al hablar conmigo me estuviera haciendo un favor, cuando en realidad era al revés.

Ella es… _bonita._ Pero solo eso. Es muy simple en realidad. _Muy normal._ No es atractiva, muchísimo menos tiene un cuerpo de miedo, o una personalidad arrasadora. Una chica simple y estándar en la mayoría de los aspectos. Constantemente me preguntaba que fue lo que él pudo ver en alguien como ella. Era tonta y ordinaria, pero se sentía la versión remix-mejorada de Paris Hilton. Era como del tipo de _princesas _clonadas que tienen aire en vez de cerebro.

Debo aplaudir su valor, no cualquiera se enfrentaría a su realidad, pero creo que la del valor aquí en realidad soy yo, porque claro, yo era la _otra_. Lo considere un segundo y después le sonreí con verdadero cinismo, aquí yo no tenia nada que perder, en realidad ya lo había perdido todo y peor no iba a ser.

-Siempre supe que eras una _zorra_, mira que acostarte con mi novio sabiendo que él ya tenía novia…-Escupió la frase con todo el odio que pudo, estaba molesta, se le notaba enseguida, yo estaba radiante y además… ¡No recordaba ni como se llamaba!

-Bueno, si dices que _yo_ me acosté con _tu_ novio, pues ve y reclámale a él, que tu y yo no somos ni familia, además.- Me detuve un momento para ver la cara que pondría la ver lo que iba a decirle.- Prefiero que cuando hablen de mi digan: "_Mira, ahí va la zorra con la que anda Syaoran"_ a que digan:"_Mira ahí va la pendeja a la que Syaoran le pone el cuerno"_

Pude ver como cerraba los puños de pura furia.

-¡Seguramente tú eras la que andaba tras de él como la mosca muerta que eres!¡Tú te le insinuaste! Finalmente el es hombre, que esperabas...- ¡Pero si era más idota de lo que creía! ¿Osea, todavía se ponía a defenderlo? Ahí comprendí que ella sabía lo nuestro desde hace mucho, pero por miedo perderlo se había callado, permitiéndolo, ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba su dignidad?

-Pero que tonta eres… Si él hizo eso es porque, seguramente, yo soy mejor que tú en la cama…

Ni siquiera termine la frase, ahí mismo, en la vía pública, me soltó tremendo cachetadón, algunos transeúntes nos miraban con curiosidad al pasar a nuestro lado, esperando mi respuesta. ¿Pero quién demonios se creía como para ponerme una mano encima? Considere la idea de devolvérsela, pero la deseche al instante, no iba a hacer espectáculos de ese tipo en la calle, además tenía una mejor idea, le dolería más que si yo me le fuera a los golpes… Ella sola se lo había buscado.

-¿Sabes que deberías hacer?.- Me miró con ojos curiosos pero no respondió, así que seguí.- Ve y búscalo, en donde sea que lo encuentres llévatelo de la mano, y enciérrense en su cuarto, ahí súbelo, bájalo, ámalo, y si él quiere: despedázalo, ámalo como a ninguno, hazle sentir eso que sientes, y entonces… Solo entonces, acuérdate de mí, porque _tú _deberías estarme agradecida a _mi, _porque es por mí que lo tienes, es por mí que lo sientes. Porque tú no vales nada sin él, no concibes la vida sin tenerlo a tu lado, tanto, que llegas al grado de aguantar desprecios por un solo beso y tus alegrías son las migajas del amor que él te da.

_¡Touché!_

Se le atoraron las palabras, tenía el borde de los ojos enrojecidos, genial, ahora quería llorar. Tal vez había utilizado un tono de innecesaria crueldad, pero ella fue la que comenzó con todo, jamás debió tocarme. Ya había metido la pata, y hasta el fondo, así que tenía de dos, o lo solucionaba, o le pedía una disculpa. Preferí la primera, porque no me arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho, era la verdad y punto.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste eso de _"abre bien los ojos antes de entablar una relación con alguien, y estando ahí ciérralos"? _La verdad es que suena lindo, pero las cosas jamás van a funcionar de ese modo, debes de hablar con él, no conmigo.- Genial, ahora lloraba enserio.- ¿Dónde esta tu amor propio, tu dignidad? Si ya lo sabías debiste de haberlo arreglado desde el principio, y no, no me salgas con que te acabas de enterar. Hazte un favor, y de paso a mi: ¡Valórate como chica!

No se lo esperaba, no, claro que no. Me di la vuelta y me fui, ahora era problema de Syaoran, no mío. Él tenía que arreglar las cosas con la loca de su novia y dejarme a mí fuera de esto, bastante tenía ya con mis problemas como para querer solucionarle los suyos… Esperaba no llegar tan tarde_"_

_Ahora solo me queda esconder mis recuerdos, y enterrarlos en la almohada_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>N.a<strong>

¿Qué les pareció?

Ojalá & les guste & y sea de su agrado, podría decir que me quebré la cabeza pensando en lo que quería escribir, pero la verdad es que no, porque eso es justamente lo que me esta pasando a mí... ya tendrán noticias de esta historia, muchisimo mas pronto de lo que creen [n.n]

Ahhh & no crean que he olvidado las demás historias, pero estuve estudiando para un examen y se me complico un poco, no desesperen vale?

Un besote!

Qn qariño Dy.


End file.
